Generally, a firearm magazine assembly includes a housing with a feed end and an opposing end that encases a spring and follower assembly. The spring maintains pressure on the follower, causing the follower to bias cartridges towards the feed end as cartridges are emptied from or loaded into the magazine. The follower thus travels through the housing as the magazine is emptied of or filled with cartridges.
In some cases, as the magazine is being loaded with cartridges, and the spring is in the process of being compressed, the spring may catch on the follower, causing the spring to un-uniformly buckle or twist. This buckling or twisting reduces the reliability and/or the maximum compression of the spring. Reducing the maximum compression of the spring reduces the capacity of the magazine. An un-uniformly buckling spring may generally experience a reduction in longevity, increase the amount of maintenance required by the user, and/or increase the loading force required by the user.
Although present magazine assemblies and methods are functional, it is desirable to provide a magazine assembly that has improved reliability while loading the assembly. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to provide new and innovative features.